There is a great need to sample liquids and gasses flowing in pipelines. Substances such as natural gas or oil are priced according to their BTU content, CO.sub.2 content, or other variables. A sample must therefor be removed from the pipeline carrying the substance in proportion to the flow in order that an accurate measurement of the variable content per volume unit be obtained. The sample thus obtained is generally caused to be retained in a storage vessel that is coupled to the sampler. The contents of the storage vessel is periodically analyzed by a laboratory. The sample must be collected in proportion to the flow and thus, one part per million or one part per billion may be sampled, stored and assayed to determine price.
The sample storage container may have an internal pressure which is greater or less than the pipeline pressure, and which may vary considerably. Another variable of importance is the portion to be taken to make up the sample.
Also, the reliability of a sampler and the installation point are other important factors regarding samplers. In many situations, the sampler is often installed in remote locations in gas field gathering lines, or perhaps at an intermediate sized pipeline. Such locations are remote and difficult to access. It is also difficult to make complex equipment installation and repair in the field. Therefore, cost, reliability, and complexity are substantially impacted by the present invention.
It is thus desirable to have a simple, easily installed and reliable sampler that can pump a sample into any type of storage container.